And A Happy New Year Part 6
by Isabella GL
Summary: Roger is hot on Holly's and Fletcher's trail, but he stumbles upon an unforeseen obstacle...by the name of Spaulding!


Roger came back in the coffee shop a few minutes later, looking agitated. Holly and Fletcher had gotten into a cab before he had a chance to catch up with them. He threw money on the table and motioned to Megan to follow him outside.

"I am leaving for a few days; you will have to take over the business while I am gone."

"Roger, I don't mean to tell you what to do, but are you sure it is wise for you to leave Chicago right now?"

Roger hailed a cab. "It's not up for discussion, Megan, I have to go. If you feel you are not up for the job, I will find somebody else and that is all there is to it."

Megan sighed, knowing he would not change his mind. "Fine. Can you at least tell me where you are going?"

Roger dug a business card out of his pocket and scribbled on it. "Here, you will be able to reach me night and day at this number. Call me if there is any problem with the business. I'll be back soon".

He got into the cab without saying goodbye.

Megan turned the card over. On it Roger had written the address and phone number of Springfield's country club.

"I knew it," she muttered.

Roger did not waste any time returning to Springfield, spurred on as he was by the memory of Fletcher's hand on Holly's back. He called Blake from the plane, hoping that she might have information.

She answered, half-angry, half-relieved to hear from him.

"Dad! Are you finally going to tell me where you are?"

"Certainly; I am headed for Springfield as we speak."

He could practically hear her jump from joy.

"Great! We have so much to talk about!"

"Yes and I can't wait to hear about everything you have to say. I do have a small question that is more pressing, though."

Blake sighed, knowing her mother was bound to come up sooner or later.

"She's fine, Dad. She is doing better."

"How much better, exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her in Chicago. She didn't see me. She was with Fletcher Reade and the two of them seemed pretty cozy. Is there something going on between them?"

Blake felt her temper rise. She loved her father, but he had some nerve.

"Why, you want to break them up?"

Roger felt his throat tighten.

"Are you saying that she is sleeping with that guy?"

"You certainly deserve it, after the way you treated her! And yes, I know that you did not sleep with Alexandra Spaulding, but still…"

Roger interrupted her: "I know, Blake, I know! And I plan on making it up to her, if she will let me, but you have to level with me because I am dying here: is she or is he not with Reade?"

"Not yet."

"But something is going on?"

"If you want her back, you will have to move fast. You don't have that much time if you ask me. I think she is coming back to town tonight."

Roger thanked her and promised to get in touch with her as soon as his plane landed in Springfield. He sat back in his seat, trying to clear his head and devise a new plan of action.

Finding himself and becoming more worthy of Holly were still his two ultimate goals. He did feel that he had improved in the last few months. More exactly, he believed that he had come to a better understanding of who he was, which was the key to being happy and making someone else happy. He felt that he was not quite there yet, however. It was too soon to go back to her, but losing her to another man was not an option he wanted to explore either.

Time is what he needed, and he simply did not have any.

One thing that Roger had not planned on was running into Alexandra Spaulding. She was at the country club, unwinding after a long day at work when he arrived to book a room. She grabbed her cell phone when she saw him and appeared to call somebody.

Don't worry, Roger thought, I have no desire to talk to you either. He sat down at the bar and ordered a scotch. Deep in his thoughts, he did not hear her come up to him and therefore jumped in surprise when she addressed him.

"So, I hear you found another territory for your shady business deals?"

"Are you going to ruin that for me too?"

"You are the one who started it, dear."

Roger emptied his drink and got up. "You are right. I started it. I tried to steal your company from you twice, and I embezzled money from it. I did you wrong. I admit it. Now, I will be on my way."

Alex looked like she had eaten a lemon. "Well. Roger, it is not like you to be so…agreeable."

"I am just trying to move on."

"You never paid for what you did."

"You call losing Holly nothing?" Roger sneered. He could not resist turning the knife in. "I hear that Fletcher is after her."

There was a flash of anger in Alexandra's eyes. "I meant that you never went to jail for it."

"I guess I am a lucky man."

She took a step closer, suddenly smiling like the Cheshire Cat. Roger immediately knew she was up to something.

"You might run out of luck someday, Roger. But, if you can keep Fletcher away from Holly, I can make sure that nothing unpleasant befalls you."

Roger's laughter rang across the room. "Oh, Alex. I am good, but I am not THAT good. You don't stand a chance against Holly when it comes to men."

"I am serious Roger. You might not be aware of this, but I have a restraining order against you since January. You are violating it and the cops are on their way, I called them as soon as I saw you."

Roger's smile did not fade. He would not give her that satisfaction. He sat back at the bar again and ordered another drink.

"I guess I'll just have to take my chance in jail then. Goodbye Alex."


End file.
